A need exists for an oil, water, and particulate filtration and remediation system that can produce a clean aqueous discharge using modular equipment.
A further need exists for an oil, water, and particulate filtration and remediation system that can produce a minimal footprint.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.